Kiss It Goodbye
by arilovexo
Summary: It's Cat's birthday & all she's dreamed about her whole life was finding out who her real parents are. She drags Jade along with her, only for the two girls to find out just what they've gotten themselves into. Meanwhile, Beck & Jade start over, as just friends, but will they be able to keep it that way or will their feelings for each other just grow stronger?


**This idea just popped into my head like ten minutes ago. I did my best though. **

* * *

"Oh my god! I'm so excited!"

Jade groaned, shutting her locker, as her overly happy and excited best friend ran towards her. She leaned her head against the locker and looked at her.

"What?"

"Today's my birthday!" She squealed and Jade just motioned for her to continue. "You know what that means, right?"

Jade shrugged, "Nope. What does it mean?"

"It means I can…" She looked around and then looked down. "I can look for my parents." She said quietly, and Jade's eyes opened up a bit more. She totally forgot. Cat had been talking about finding her birth parents for the longest time, and now that she was _finally _getting the chance, Jade went ahead and completely forgot about it. What a good friend she was.

"Do your foster parents know?"

Cat shook her head, "I'm doing this on my own. Not even Sammy knows." She said, speaking of her older foster brother who was like a real brother to her as he'd helped raise her, being 11 years older. "You have to come with me."

Jade nodded, she wasn't about to let her go alone. "So, where are we going first?"

Cat shrugged, "I don't know. I don't even know where they live. I just know that… we have to go to the adoption agency or something first and then they can tell us what to do from there."

"Are you sure?"

Cat nodded, "Yup. I spoke to someone who worked there. I'm old enough now. I can sign off for myself."

Jade nodded, about to say something else, when Robbie, Beck, Tori, and Andre came up to them, Tori holding balloons in her hand, and the other three with big smiles—well most of them anyway. Beck just look like he wanted to be _anywhere_ else.

Cat squeaked and hit Jade's arm, which was her own way of saying don't say anything. Jade nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting expectantly for their friends to say something.

"Happy birthday Cat!" Tori was speaking loudly. Too loudly, in Jade's opinion. But since it was Cat's day, she wasn't about to ruin it. "You're 17 now!"

"Yeah…I'm 17..." Cat smiled, and then—so their friends didn't know what was up—she jumped and squealed wrapping her arms around Robbie. "I'm as old as you guys now!"

"Not quite." Tori said, effectively ruining her moment. "We're all 18. You're the baby."

Cat pouted, when Jade nudged her and reminded her that she'd just turned 17 a few weeks ago, so she wasn't 18 yet either.

"Well, except for Jade." Cat said, "She just turned 17 too."

"Oh right." Tori smiled, "Forgive me, Jade."

"Noted."

Tori gave Cat her balloons and then hugged her, while everyone else did the same, Robbie lingering a bit longer and whispering something in her ear. She jumped up excitedly and whispered something back, then turned around and hugged Jade.

"Whoa! What's that for?" Jade demanded.

"You didn't hug me and it's my birthday." Cat said, sweetly rocking back and forth. "Anyway, meet me here after school okay?" Jade nodded, and with one last smile, Cat walked over to her locker. Tori saw her sister from the corner of her eye, so she ran after her. Robbie and Andre followed Cat, and Beck lingered a bit longer, looking at Jade.

"What."

_Well, that was a little rude_. Beck thought but shook it off. It was Jade he was dealing with.

"I have a proposal for you." He began, and Jade rolled her eyes wondering why the hell he'd gotten so professional all of a sudden. His professional voice though, dropped soon after, "I don't want to fight anymore and I don't want to not talk. It's Cat's birthday, that girl loves us both to death, so… I think for her, yourself, myself, and… well, most importantly _us_, do you think you and I could start over? As friends, I mean."

He was rambling, Jade liked when he rambled. Especially because it was cute, it always had been.

So despite still being pissed off (from the semester before when he'd tried to kiss Tori), she just gave him a small smile—hey it's a start—and gave a quick nod, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling her close to him. He was surprised, but soon reacted hugging her back and holding her even closer if that was possible.

"Yes, you dork." She finally broke the hug, "We can be friends again. But this time—slowly." She noticed how his face lit up. Maybe there was a future for them after all. "So… friend…" She trailed off awkwardly as she looked down and then back up at him. "What do you want to do?"

"We can do… whatever you want to do." Beck smiled as the bell rang, his smile dropping he groaned. "But first, we should go to class. I'll walk you?"

She nodded, "I'd like that." And with that they walked together, talking about random nonsense… just like they always had. It was just so easy with him, so normal.

It felt like nothing had changed. Well, _almost_.

Before she could go in the classroom though, She felt someone pull on her arm, and pull her back. She looked to see it was Cat. Her eyes were wide, and she was holding a plate of red velvet cupcakes so Jade could only imagine what was going on in her head right now.

"Sup, Cat?"

"Are you and Beck talking?" She asked her, her voice higher than necessary.

Jade nodded, "Yeah. Happy birthday, Cat!" She smiled and Cat laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh my god! Today's the best day ever! First, we're gonna go find my parents and now… you and Beck are friends again! I would hug you but then all my cupcakes would spill all over the floor and I'd be sad."

"That's okay Cat. Save the hug for later…okay? But I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"How much time are we going to spend on this after school?"

Cat shrugged, "I don't know, maybe not long. I have to get ready for my party. Sammy will be mad if I'm not there—or ready. Well, maybe he wouldn't be, but still. I want to be ready for the party you know? Because he worked so hard on it and—"

"Cat, no need to run on sentence yourself. We'll make it. Don't worry about it okay?"

Cat looked up at her, "Do you think we'll find my parents?" She sounded so hopeful. It almost broke Jade's heart.

"I think so."

And with that, Cat smiled, and walked into the classroom. Jade just sighed, running her fingers through her hair, before she soon followed her.

Cat's birthday was _most_ definitely going to be the most insane day of their lives, that's for damn sure.

* * *

**I didn't proof read it, so if there are any mistakes. Forgive me. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And a happy birthday to Ariana Grande & Jennette McCurdy!**


End file.
